


Melinda May's guide to preventing future Witnesses

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Deke is a complete snoop and gets a spoon thrown at him, F/M, Food, Late Night Conversations, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: This is based off the Tumblr prompt:'Anonymous asked:Someone walking in on Phil and Melinda making out or doing more than that and Melinda throws something at them to get them to leave'So here we go!





	Melinda May's guide to preventing future Witnesses

\--------- -:x:- ---------

Melinda May was hungry. It was 3 in the morning and she was hungry. Trudging loudly into the kitchen, she wrapped the blanket tight around her shoulders and headed to the fridge. Opening it, she squinted at the bright light, rummaging for something to eat.

Ah ha... She smiled, pulling out a small container of macaroni and cheese that Phil had made for supper earlier that evening. Setting it in the microwave, lid cracked, she set it to warm up. 

"What are you doing? I woke up to an empty bed and a missing blanket." Phil appered. 

"You'll survive." Melinda yawned. "I was hungry." 

"Can I have some?" He asked, both of them counting along with the timer, which eventually rang will a satisfying ding. 

"No." May answered, holding the blanket to her shoulder with her chin as she reached up to retrieve her food. Setting the hot tub on the counter, May grabbed a spoon, closing the drawer with her hip. Phil reached out to take the lid all the way off, but Melinda swatted his hand. 

"No touch." She warned.

Phil stood there innocently as she took a bite. "I made that." He pouted.

"Why do you think I'm eating it?" She deadpanned.

"Because... You're hungry and aren't sharing." He said it as though it we're obvious.

May rolled her eyes. She stepped up real quick and pecked him on the cheek. "That help?" 

"A little." He exaggerated the pouting.

"No, I'm eating." She said, she wasn't going to hand over her food.

"Fine." He sulked. May kept working at the Mac&cheese, and Phil pulled the puppy eyes. "Whatever." She sighed, scooping some up. Offering him the spoon, Melinda watched him take the bite. "Not bad for three am." He commented. 

May smirked, and finished off the macaroni, scrapping the bottom for the last spoonful of cheese. Setting the container in the sink, she quickly rinced the container and the spoon off.

The fridge was still open, lighting the kitchen. So much for the Cold air. 

Phil hugged her from behind, and rested his head on top of hers. (An inside joke about their height difference) Drying off her hands, Melinda smiled. "Dance with me." He whispered. 

"Why." It wasn't even a question. 

Phil started swaying to some far off tune, still holding her from behind.

"Because you know you want to." He quietly answered.

"Phil.. I..." She tried, but found herself captivated in the moment. She knew, magical, right? Dancing in the fridge light... it well, Sounded like a stupid parody. She turned to face him in his arms, the blanket on her shoulders still in place. 

"Sorry." He dropped his hands. She grabbed them, putting his hands back at her waist.

"No. Its fine." She nodded. He must have smiled, and started over. Step left, then two right, one back, three forward, one back one left, repeat. Just like they learned years ago. Swaying to an imaginary song. Phil kissed her forehead. "Tired yet?" He whispered. 

"Kinda." She smiled. Phil leaned down and kissed her again. 

They kissed in the dim light of the oh-so-romantic fridge, slow dancing in the kitchen. The make-out gained strength, and neither noticed Deke walk in and stand like a deer in the headlights in the doorway. 

May noticed him, and turned her face away from Coulson's, glaring at the guy. "I am so dead." Deke mumbled, still not blinking. 

"What. Are you doing?" She growled, her hands still holding Phil's face. 

"Uh, I came to see if there aas any more macaroni, and uh.... I'm sorry. Ill leave now, before you strangle me with something..." Deke still hadn't moved.

May scooped the spoon from the sink, and threw it at Deke. "Leave." May hissed. Phil glared.

Deke was still frozen, and the spoon bounced off his chest.

May grabbed a butter knife. Dekes eyes went wide, and he bolted. 

May threw it to, and the knife stuck into the wall, through the door. Phil looked back at May. "I believe we were interrupted?" May said.

-:x:-

The next morning, Daisy asked Deke why there was a spoon in the hallway, and a butter knife stabbed into the drywall.

"You don't wanna know."


End file.
